<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сквозь прицел by LimWaltijeri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449220">Сквозь прицел</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri'>LimWaltijeri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Canon Related, Gen, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысли Гарруса перед встречей с Шепард на Омеге</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сквозь прицел</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я наблюдаю за тем, как окружают меня. Что ж, собрать силы трех сильнейших банд Омеги, чтобы уничтожить одного-единственного турианца — это дорогого стоит. Особенно, если этот турианец долгое время уничтожал их членов. Я не сплю уже вторые сутки, с тех пор, как погибли мои последние напарники. И все из-за этого жалкого трусливого предателя Сидониса! Ну-ну, как только я выберусь из этой передряги, то посмотрим, кто кого!<br/>Но сейчас главное — не отвлекаться. Слава духам, я сумел подготовиться к этой встрече и, в любом случае, даже если отправлюсь на тот свет, захвачу с собой много-много врагов. Кто-то уже подорвался на мине, кто-то погиб от меткого выстрела, но их все равно очень много. Синие светила, Кровавая стая, Затмение, вольнонаемники — все хотят отведать крови Архангела. Не так скоро, отродья Омеги. Не так скоро.<br/>Вот еще один юный и не в меру ретивый представитель банды с винтовкой нагибается и украдкой приближается к моей цитадели, пока остальные готовят что-то крупное. Ну-ну, подойди поближе… Отлично! Один из Синих Светил валяется мертвым на земле. Еще один дурачок отправился на тот свет и мне его ни капли не жаль. Захотел легких денег, а вместо них получил пулю в шею. Что ж, такова жизнь, мой друг, особенно на Омеге.<br/>Тем временем обстановка вокруг моего убежища становится все напряженнее, стягиваются войска наемных банд. Да, как я и предполагал, не уйти мне отсюда живым. Еще раз проверяю все укрепления, орудия и ловушки и готовлюсь к последнему бою, чтобы захватить с собой почетный эскорт минимум из двух дюжин наемников…</p><p>…Схватка продолжается уже восемь часов подряд, а они только приблизились к моей цитадели. Не ожидал я, что они окажутся такими нерасторопными. Впрочем, у них вполне могут быть козыри в рукаве, также как и желающие заработать легкие деньги и поднять свой статус. Одиночка с репутацией превосходного стрелка — что может быть заманчивее?<br/>Слышу, как ломают ворота… Вот дьявол! Но я к этому подготовился, использовав наработки моих погибших товарищей. При открытии дверей их ожидает весьма неприятный сюрприз, а я буду умирать под чудесную музыку.<br/>Хм, а это что за погром? Кто-то пробирается позади членов банд и стреляет им в спину. И, кажется, я уже знаю, кто этот «кто-то». Манеру профессионального десантника ни с кем не спутаешь. Высокую мускулистую фигуру в защитной броне прикрывают какой-то однорогий саларианец и женщина в форме Цербера, а также какой-то наемник. Вижу эффекты от используемой биотики — несколько представителей банд попадают в воронку сингулярности и красиво разлетаются в разные стороны, ударяясь о препятствия. Что ж, сожалею, но придется прервать их полет. Еще выстрел из моей верной снайперки — и еще один член Синих Светил отправляется к праотцам…<br/>Похоже, они заподозрили что-то неладное и с подозрением посматривают на фигуру в фиолетовой броне. Ух, и любишь же ты рисковать, детка, и бросаться в самую гущу боя! Придется отвлечь их. Снова нажатие на курок — и защитная энергетическая оболочка разбита. По губам вижу, что женщина ругается. Ничего, главное, что броня не пробита. К тому же, я не уверен, что ты бы выдержала огонь из сотни орудий. Шепард, я прекрасно знаю, что ты крута, так что успокойся и не лезь на рожон.<br/>Видимо, помогло. Шепард вместе со спутниками затерялась в гуще боя и потихоньку пробирается к лестнице. Отстреливаю всех тех, кто оказывается слишком близко позади нее — с впереди стоящими врагами Шепард с командой и сами прекрасно справятся, а вот получить удар в спину намного противнее.<br/>Они уже на лестнице и бьются, совершенно не таясь. Шепард отбрасывает перегревшуюся винтовку за спину и пускает в ход огромный десантный нож, однорогий саларианец пускает разряды электрического тока, татуированный наемник из ее команды рубит головы направо и налево, а вторая женщина прикрывает тыл. Что ж, удобный способ работы, не спорю.<br/>Наконец, они приближаются к входу в мою цитадель, и я их уже не вижу. За закрытыми дверями слышу шум драки — мои добровольные помощники не церемонятся ни с кем. Наконец, он стихает, и я дистанционно деактивирую ловушку и отпираю дверь, затем снимаю шлем и соскакиваю со своего возвышения.<br/>— Так я и знал, что ты снова окажешься в центре событий! — говорю я и крепко обнимаю Джейн Шепард.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>